Working together for the christmas party
by NinJarX
Summary: Shino announces a christmas party in the school but needs the help of the students organizing it. Sumire asks Boruto for his help and then things are starting to get interesting. Two-parter christmas story [BoruSumi]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to another story. Sorry for all people waiting for another chapter of one of my other stories "My path towards a better future" but I need to collect ideas and flesh out the story more, so please excuse me for that. All I can say is that there will be an one-shot by christmas, which probably will be a sequel to this story, while there will be also a chapter of my current main story coming out shortly before christmas and probably also another one shortly before new years eve. So you can be excited about that.**

 **But for now, enjoy my new two-part story called "Working together for the christmas party". In this story Boruto and his friends are trying to organize a pre-christmas party in the academy. Enjoy and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Boruto.**

* * *

 **O**

 **Konoha academy**

"Please listen everybody", Shino said to the class after entering the class room.

"What's up Shino-sensei? Once again pissed about how poor the class did in the last exam? Genjutsu is still too high for us right now", Boruto said.

"N-No Boruto. We're going to talk about that another day but despite the holidays coming soon I wanted to do something...special".

"Huh something special you say?", Boruto said in surprise.

"What could it be?", Denki said behind him.

"I bet extra lessons because of the bad results of the test", Iwabe replied.

"That would be a drag", Shikadai said.

All the kids in the class started to talk with each other, completely ignoring their sensei.

' _Why I have to be the teacher of this class..._ '

Shino raised his hand before he started to talk with a more louder tone.

"Now please be quiet!", Shino shouted.

The kids immidiately stopped and looked over to Shino.

"Before you continue talking, let me announce something. I've talked with the principal and I managed to get the approvment to organize a christmas party next Saturday. A lot of games and a feast where you can eat as much as possible, but I.."

"I AM PARTICIPATING", Chocho shouted, only thinking about the food.

"Oh Chocho, let me guess you only want to come to the party because of the buffet right?", Sarada said to her.

"All of my yes", Chocho answered with a dreamy look on her eyes.

' _Another party? Huh?_ ', Mitsuki thought.

The other kids were skeptical, especially knowing what happened last time.

"Shino-sensei, are there going to be plushies made of bugs like last time when Mitsuki was new?", Namida asked

"I hope not. That was awful", Wasabi said.

"No there won't be any bugs...but that's all up to you", Shino said.

"What do you mean sensei?", Boruto asked.

"I mean that you're going to organize the party. I am only going to watch over you while you're doing this", Shino answered.

"What? We should plan and organize it? We're kids at all!", Boruto shouted.

"Well I could overthink my evaluation criteria for the Genjutsu subject for those persons who'll help out with this. Boruto you may be a genius in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and practial usage of them but your Genjutsu skills are highly flawed, so that may be a chance for you to improve your grade".

"...I have think about that after class", Boruto said.

"I only really some of you anyway", Shino said to the class. "But before I am going to pick the students, we have to collect some ideas".

Shino turned right.

"Come in", he said

The door of the class room opened and a girl with purple hair entered with a stack of papers on her hands.

"Hello everybody", the girl said.

' _Huh Sumire? What's she doing in all of this?_ ', Boruto thought.

"Everybody, I am going to be head organizer for the christmas party. I hope many of you are going to help us with it", Sumire said and looked over to Boruto.

' _I especially hope for you Boruto-kun_ ', Sumire thought.

"Sumire is going to help? Well it was obvious that she'll help. She's the class rep after all", Boruto thought.

"Now pick up one of those papers and write down what you would like to see in the party", Shino said. "We're going to pick out the most popular suggestions and try to include them in the party, but please nor ridicilious ones like tables made of chocolate".

"Or plushies made of bugs", Mitsuki said, the whole class laughing by his statement.

"R-Right. You have five minutes".

The whole class started to write their suggestions down on the paper. There were also some questions on it about what they would like to eat or what games they would like to play. While everybody is focused on the task, Sumire walked over to Boruto, sitting next to him with paper and pen on her hands. Boruto didn't noticed that she sat down besides him.

' _He didn't noticed me. But that's okay_ ', she thought, smiling to him and started to write down her own suggestions.

After five minutes, Shino started to pick up the papers.

"Everybody stop now and give me the papers with your ideas", Shino said as walked over the whole class.

"I am done!", Boruto said as he turned over. "Hey, what do you guys hav..."

Boruto looked to Sumire who turned her head over, looking directly into his eyes.

"S-Sumire? I didn't noticed you".

"I-It's okay Boruto. D-Do you have something against me sitting near you?", Sumire asked shyly.

"No of course not. You shocked me a bit but everything is fine hehe", Boruto said grinning.

Shino came over them and picked up their papers.

"That's a lot of things you've written down Boruto", Shino said.

"Y-Yeah I probably overdid it", Boruto smiled.

"We only pick two or three things out of you. Remember that", Shino talked to him

"Y-Yeah", Boruto said as Sumire still smiled at him.

Shino walked to his desk and was now writing something on the blackboard.

"We need some of you for the food planning, some more for the location managment, advertisement and some for the games", Shino said.

"I am in for the food planning", Chocho shouted.

"Me too", Wasabi also said.

"Okay, two are enough.

' _I want to help out for the games. The only position I am personally interested in_ ', Boruto thought

"Get me into the advertisement. I can use my art for the flyers", Inojin said.

"Advertisement sounds okay for me", Sarada said.

"You two advertisement is okay. Next is the location".

"I suck at Genjutsu so if that can improve my grades, then I am in it", Iwabe said.

"Not really motivated but I also need better Genjutsu grades so pair me with Iwabe", Shikadai said.

"Okay and now for the games", Shino said.

' _Now it's time to raise my hand_ ', Boruto thought as he started to do so.

"HERE", two person shouted. Boruto turned over and saw two hands raised up to the air.

"The Kaminarimon company would support you with the newest gaming technology", Denki offered.

"That's really nice of you", Shino said.

"My dad works for a similiar toy company so he could also help us out with it", Namida said

"Perfect. Now we have two person for every role", Shino said.

' _That sucks but okay. More time to relax watching some Kagemasa and eating burgers then_ ', Boruto thought, looking somehow sad. He befriended with the idea of the party in the last few minutes.

Everybody else were discussing about the party, only Boruto was left without anybody to talk to and just starred out of the window.

Sumire looked over to Boruto and was sad that he couldn't made it into the organization team.

' _Maybe..._ '

Sumire turned over to Shino and started asking him.

"Shino-sensei, I probably need someone helping me with all that".

"Needing help as the head organizer? Why that? It shouldn't be a problem for you?".

"B-But I probably still need a second hand. It would help a lot having another one by my side", she said.

"Hmmm...okay there's nothing against it".

"Can I suggest someone for that role?", Sumire said.

"Who do you want to pick?", Shino said.

Sumire took a long breath and turned once again to the direction Boruto was. He was still looking outside, waiting for Shino to end class. She walked towards him until she stood before him.

"B-Boruto-kun..can I ask you something?", Sumire started.

Boruto looked right and saw Sumire standing in front of him.

"H-Hey. Of course. What's up?", Boruto started talking.

"Would you like to help me with the organization? I may need your help", Sumire asked with a smile.

"Huh? W-Why me?", Boruto asked with a shy tone.

"I-I trust you the most and you're making me strong whenever you was by me. Please Boruto-kun".

"O-Okay. No problem", Boruto said.

"Thank you!", Sumire said, overjoyed.

Sumire returned to Shino and told him her new partner.

"I am okay with him, but please watch over him so he won't cause problems", Shino said to her.

"Of course", she replied.

Shino turned over, standing in front of the whole class.

"Okay everybody. That's it. There's no class tomorrow except for those who are organizing the feast. You can all leave now".

"Goodbye sensei", everybody said.

"See you tomorrow at 12 P.M Boruto-kun", Sumire said as she left the class.

"Yeah see you tomorrow", Boruto shouted.

 **O**

 **The next day. 12 P.M**

Boruto ran quickly to school, overslept once again.

"Crap I even oversleep midday".

Everybody is waiting in front of the school, waiting for Boruto to arrive.

"That idiot is once again to late", Sarada said.

"He'll sure arrive soon", Sumire said to her.

"Heeeey", shouted someone from the distant.

"There he is. What a drag", said Shikadai.

"Sorry I am late", Boruto said.

"We know that. Oh boy", said Inojin.

"Okay everybody. Me and Shino-sensei analyzed the suggestions this morning and I've written down the best ones down".

Sumire gave everybody a list of the suggestions and intstructed them to their work.

"So we're going to split and Inojin you're going to design the advertisement and the flyers. We don't have any location and starting time yet so leave some space for that. When you're finished you're walking over to the TV and radio stations so they can announce the party for us."

"Roger", both Inojin and Sarada said.

"Iwabe and Shikadai, you're trying to rent one of the nearest event halls near the school".

"Okay we're on it"

"Chocho and Wasabi, you're going to look for some cooks and ask them if they could work for us that evening. Please ask them if they can cook those meals but tell them it's not that necessary".

"That's going to be fun", Chocho said.

"Yes indeed", Wasabi said.

"And you Denki and Namida, please contact your parents about how much it would cost to transport and build up those games and how many they can give us".

"Okay Sumire"

"What we're gonna do?", Boruto asked Sumire.

"You're helping me with the ressources, event planning and putting everything together", Sumire said with a wink. "Okay let's do it everybody!"

"Yeah!", everybody said.

 **O**

 **Konoha academy: Teacher office**

"Where we're going?", Boruto said.

"Shino-sensei said we can work in the teacher office", Sumire said as they walked down the floor of the academy until they reached the door.

"Here we are", Sumire said to him as she opened the door.

Nobody was in it, not even Shino. It was a neat little room with a small kitchen, a table with some seats and a nearby small bathroom.

"We can work here for as long as we want", Sumire told him, smiling to him.

"That's a really great place and such but what we're going to do now?", Boruto asked.

"Shino gave me his laptop", Sumire answered as they sat down near the table.

' _We're all alone. I hope he enjoys our time together as much as I do_ ', Sumire thought while looking on her partner.

' _I am alone with a girl I actually like very much! I hope everything is going to end well'_ , Boruto thought.

"S-So how are you lately Boruto-kun", Sumire started a conversation to get him in the right mood to work as she started working on the laptop.

"G-Good, everything is fine. And you?"

"I am fine. I am glad I have so many friends around me lately. I feel so happy near them", Sumire returned.

"I am glad for you. I really hope that won't change until the rest of your life", Boruto said.

"It won't. I am pretty sure about that", Sumire said to him. ' _It won't thanks to you Boruto-kun_ '.

"So do you have someone you're spending christmas with? I bet you're feeling all alone when you're home", Boruto asked.

"No, actually not. And to be honest it was me who suggested this feast to Shino-sensei. It may've been a bit selfish from me, but I really wanted to celebrate christmas with my friends, especially you...", Sumire told him.

"Especially me? Why?", Boruto asked curiously.

"Because you're the one who saved and always believed in me. You changed me and I am happy to have somebody like you around me", Sumire said.

"I-It wasn't solely me. Everybody did their part to help you", Boruto returned.

"Maybe, but you definitely did the most for me", Sumire smiled.

"Y-Yeah that may be the case. But I would say let's focus on our work for now", Boruto said to her.

"You're right, so let's start", Sumire returned.

With that, they returned working, planning and organizing the event, enjoying each other's company.

...

* * *

 **Part two comes out soon. Sorry once again for the delay. But now since christmas is just around the corner, there's more freetime for me to continue my stories. Thank's for your patience. Please leave a comment/review.**

 **Until later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Boruto**

* * *

 **O**

 **Konoha academy- Teacher's room - Evening**

Boruto and Sumire worked together for many hours until they were almost finished with the work for the day.

"I think we're done for today", Sumire said.

"Yeah, the only things left to do is to wait for the other to report us about their situation", Boruto said back.

"We're back", said two girls entering the room.

"Oh Chocho and Wasabi, you found some cooks helping us?", Sumire asked.

"Well we got one but I think we probably need another one", Wasabi said.

"He also want us to work for him in the restaurant for a couple of hours as a payment", Chocho told them. "So we're out to help you for the preperations tomorrow".

"Not a problem for us", Sumire said to them. "There may be a problem about the location though".

"Shikadai and Iwabe told us they found an empty hall near the Hokage monument", Wasabi said. "They're still talking about the owner about renting it".

"That's good. I think we're done with everything tomorrow", Boruto said. "For the last cook, the cook in the ramen shop my father goes every day could help us. I'll ask my father if he can convince him to work during the feast".

"I am sure Lord Hokage won't dissapoint us", Sumire said smiling at Boruto.

"Y-Yeah. I hope so".

"We're going home now", said Chocho and Wasabi.

With that both of the girls left the room and left Sumire and Boruto alone once again.

"Sarada and Inojin send us some concept arts about the flyers. We only need to write the event information on them and we can start distribute them", Boruto told Sumire.

"Yes, I saw them earlier. They look great. Namida and Denki told me that their fathers are okay about giving us some of their products. But they still need the delivery adress", Sumire said.

"So we have to wait for Iwabe and Denki then. Let's stop for today then", Boruto told her.

"Yeah, I am also pretty tired", Sumire said. "S-So what you've planed for today evening?"

Sumire blushed a bit when asking the question. Boruto noticed it and became a bit nervous.

"N-Nothing important", Boruto answered her. "And you?".

"I didn't planned anything. I've thought we would spend the whole day on the organization".

"O-Okay. So...would you go out drinking some hot chocolate with me?", Boruto asked.

"I would like too", Sumire said to him smiling.

"Great! Let's go!", Boruto said to her.

Boruto ran out of the room pulling her by the hand which makes her blush.

 **O**

 **Konoha downtown**

Boruto and Sumire went to coffee shop which opened just a few days ago. The store was adorned with a lot of christmas stuff.

"I heard this shop has the best hot chocolate you can drink in the whole village", Boruto said.

"That sounds nice. I am obsessed of sweet food and drinks", Sumire said to Boruto.

They ordered two cups of hot molten chocholate and went to the next free table. They sat down and started drinking.

"You like it Sumire?", Boruto asked.

"Yes, that's the most delicious cup hot chocolate I've ever tried".

"I am glad that you like it".

"Thank you for inviting me", Sumire said to him.

"No problem. I like to hang out with my friends", Boruto said to him.

"Friends...", Sumire said. "They're important to your life I am right?".

"Of course. I am nothing without my friends you know?".

"Sure...but what about those people in your life which are even more important to you than your friends?", Sumire asked.

"You mean my family?", Boruto stuttered.

"Y-Yeah...", Sumire said, dissapointed. ' _Oh Boruto-kun...why are you so oblivious?_ '

' _Is she trying to flirt with me. I think I am not ready for those kind of relationships_ ', Boruto thought.

"Yes my family is very important to me. I would protect them against everyone hurting them", Boruto said.

"Is there someone in your life besides your family which is as important as them?", Sumire asked.

"W-What do you mean?", Boruto asked.

"Well do you have a girl you want to spend the rest of your life with?", Sumire asked shyly.

"W-What", Boruto said stutterng

"E-Ehhhh forget that!", Sumire quickly said back and stood up.

"I-I think I should go home. I n-need to get up soon tomorrow", Sumire said in an embarassed tone and rushed out of the store.

"H-Hey! Wait Sumire", Boruto shouted but it was to late.

Sumire ran away in total embarassment.

' _What I've done? I thought I was able to finally ask him but I totally rushed it_ '

Boruto also left the store. Sumire was already out of sight for him.

' _W-What was that? Does she like me like that?'_

 ** _O_**

 ** _The next day 12 P.M - Konoha academy_**

It was once again midday and the kids were once again waiting for Boruto to arrive.

"It's getting so annoying with him", Sarada said. "I'll have to teach him a lesson".

"What a drag", Shikadai murmered. "I think we should start working without him".

"Yeah let's go in", Inojin told them.

' _I hope he won't talk with me about what happened yesterday when we work together today_ ', Sumire thought.

They were all entering the building but Sumire noticed that Sarada was still standing on the same spot. Sumire returned to her.

"Why you don't come in?", Sumire said to her.

"Someone needs to stay before the building so he won't think that nobody is here today", Sarada said to her.

Sumire looked at her and thought about Boruto and her drinking a cup of hot chocolate together and what she asked him.

"Sarada, can I ask you something?", Sumire said.

"Uhm...yes you can", Sarada said back suprised.

Sumire closed her eyes before she started talking.

"D-Do you think Boruto-kun w-would l-like me?", Sumire asked.

"Of course he likes you. Before you returned to school back then he was super worried about you", Sarada answered.

"R-Really? B-But I mean something d-different", Sumire told her.

"Different?", Sarada said.

"Y-Yeah, I-I mean l-liking me m-more than a f-friend", Sumire said.

Sarada began to laugh, now understanding the meaning of the question.

"Oh class rep, you mean if he loves you? You have a crush on him or?", Sarada giggled.

"SARADA PLEASE STOP", Sumire told her ashamed.

"Chill class rep, I won't tell anyone. But now I can help you with that little problem because I think you're not ready to ask him out".

"Well Boruto-kun did it yesterday. We were drinking some hot chocolate after the work together and...well...", started Sumire.

"What? You asked him about if he loves someone right?", Sarada said.

"N-Not directly!", Sumire told her.

...

"Heeeey could Sumire come in helping me out with the organization of the games?", Namida shouted out from the window of the building. Sumire and Sarada looked up to her.

"Well let's continue our little discussion later", Sarada said.

"Y-Yeah", said Sumire as she now entered the building.

 **O**

 **20 minutes later:**

' _I am once again to late!_ ', Boruto thought as he approached the academy building.

He saw Sarada standing in front of it, waiting for someone.

"S-Sarada? Where's anybody?", Boruto shouted.

Sarada rushed towards him with an evil face.

"YOU'RE LATE!", shouted Sarada and punched him in the face.

"WAAAAAA", Boruto screamed as he was punched down to the ground.

"Every day you're to late! Everybody is sick of it", Sarada told him.

"O-Ouuuch", Boruto said as he stood up. "Sorry but was that really necessary. You make me sick", Boruto said to her.

"I have to teach you a lesson. I'll punch you even harder next time ok?", Sarada shouted to him with a fearable face.

"O-Okey", Boruto stuttered.

They went in and Boruto thought about Sumire awaiting him in the teacher's room. He was worried about how she rushed out of the store yesterday without even saying goodbye.

"Sarada I think Sumire likes me", he said to her.

"E-Eh? What?", Sarada said.

"It seems like she likes me. She hinted it yesterday when we were out drinking something together, asking me if there's someone as or even more important to my life than my family".

"Maybe...", Sarada said to her. "You should ask her out then".

"I-I think I am not exactly ready for those kind of romantic relationships Sarada", Boruto said.

"You also like her or not?", Sarada asked.

"Y-Yes", Boruto told her.

"What are you waiting for then? You said she seems to like you and you also said you like her back. You can't mess up asking her out about her feelings", Sarada told him.

They were almost reaching their destination, only a couple of metres away from the door.

"Ask her out now or I'll say her you like her on my own", Sarada said to him, them now standing in front of the door.

"No Sarada!", Boruto blushed.

"You have the choice", Sarada said.

They entered the teachers office and saw Sumire and Inojin working on something.

"We're here", Sarada said.

"Sorry for me coming to late again. Overslept once again", Boruto said.

"B-Boruto-kun? We were worried about you", Sumire started talking.

"Said it that he overslept once again", Inojin told them.

"Sorry Sumire", Boruto said in a shy tone.

"I-It's okay", Sumire said. "So I've spoke with Shikadai and Iwabe and they got the location".

"That's great!", Boruto said with a smiling face.

"Y-Yeah", Sumire said. "We're almost done. We can now submit the adress of the location to the toy companies and the cooks and print them on the flyers".

"So we can finish the organization tonight right?", Sarada asked.

"Yes. Iwabe and Shikadai and some grown ups are going to build everything up for us there so our work is done soon", Sumire answered.

"Great to hear that", Inojin said. "Let's finish our work now Sarada".

"You're right. Let's go", Sarada said.

She and Inojin were about to leave the room but before Sarada does that, she spoke to Sumire and Boruto a last time.

"Sumire, there's something Boruto wants to tell you in private", she said.

"HWAAA?", Sumire stuttered.

"Hihihi", Sarada giggles as she left the room, giving her a thumbs up.

' _Oh god...You're going to pay for that Sarada_ ', Boruto thought.

"Boruto-kun? What did she mean by this?", Sumire asked.

...

"Sumire, I need to ask you something. Why did you rushed out of the coffee shop yesterday? It wasn't even late into the evening. I think that was really weird", Boruto asked.

"W-Well...I I was not really expecting to go out with a friend like you, especially a boy you know?", Sumire told him.

"That's not an excuse to leave someone alone like that", Boruto said to her.

"Yes, I am very sorry Boruto-kun...", Sumire said to him with a sad face.

"So...you want to do it again?", Boruto asked her.

"Again?", Sumire stuttered.

"Yes but this time we won't go out drinking something but we're attending the christmas party as...a pair", Boruto suggested.

"A pair!?"

"No no not like a couple but as really close friends", Boruto stuttered.

"O-Okay", Sumire said. _'Please consider this as a date Boruto-kun. That would make me happy_ '

"I am looking forward to it", Boruto said. "But first we need to finish our work".

"You're right Boruto-kun".

 **O**

 **Evening 7 P.M**

"We're finally here", said Wasabi and Chocho as they entered the room. "We've caused some problems for the chef so we had to clean the kitchen for him"

"Sounds like the work was really hard for you", Boruto said to them.

"Yes, that was the last time I am going to help you out. I wasn't even able to taste those delicious looking cupcakes!", Chocho blamed.

"So we're done with everything?", Shikadai said to all the kids which were now all in the teachers room.

"Yes, I've contacted Shino-sensei and he's checking if everything is fine with our planning", Sumire said.

"That's good. I am pretty tired now. I'm going home sleeping", Shikadai said.

"We're going to buy some christmas decoration", Wasabi and Namida said before they left.

"I promised my mom and dad to help them out today in the kitchen", Inojin said, also leaving

"I don't want to be in a kitchen ever again. I am going to go to the next all you can eat store. You're in Sarada?", Chocho asked.

Sarada turned over and looked to Sumire.

"Yes Chocho I am hungry as well", Sarada said before she winked at her leaving a blush on Sumire's face.

"Well then lets go now", Chocho said.

All the kids except Boruto, Sumire, Denki and Iwabe left the room. The latter one approached Boruto now.

"Me and Denki are going to the cinema tonight watching the new Kagemasa movie. You want to come with us?", Iwabe asked him.

Boruto turned over to Sumire, who looked at him with a neutral expression.

"No guys, I've something to do", Boruto told them. "I promised my sister to play with her today evening, so I am out".

"Well too bad, see you tomorrow then", Iwabe said to him before he and Denki left them alone.

Sumire approached Boruto from behind and started talking.

"Boruto-kun...", Sumire murmered.

"I am bringing you home", Boruto said to her. "I want to spend some time with you", Boruto said to her.

"S-So you've lied them? Why?", Sumire said suprised.

"I already told you. I want to spend time with you. I was hanging out with Iwabe, Denki, Shikadai and the others the whole time so I think it's your turn now", Boruto grinned at her making her blush.

"B-Boruto-kun...Thank you", she said.

"Let's go", Boruto said to her.

They've walked out of the academy and noticed that it began to snow.

"It's very cold right now", Sumire said to Boruto.

"Don't worry, I am helping you", said Boruto as he took of his jacket and gave it to Sumire.

"T-Thank you Boruto-kun, but now you're freezing", Sumire said to him.

"I don't care. I just want you to feel warm and good", Boruto told her.

They walked some minutes before they arrived at Sumire's apartment. It was an old building without any christmas decoration on it.

"S-See you tomorrow then", Boruto said to her.

"Maybe you want to come in?", Sumire suggested.

"No I really promised my sister to play with her. It wasn't a lie at all", he answered her.

"Oh I see...", Sumire said.

"G-Good night Sumire", Boruto said and turned around, ready to walk. But then Sumire rushed towards him from behind and hugged him.

"Thank you for bringing me home Boruto-kun, and for everything else you did for me", she said.

"N-No problem", Boruto said to her, her not seeing the immense blush on his face.

She stopped hugging him and went back, while looking at him.

"I am excited to see you when the christmas party starts", Sumire said.

"Me too"

With that Boruto walked away. Sumire looked at him.

' _I really love you Boruto-kun_ '

 **O**

 **Epilogue**

The christmas party started two days before christmas. Many parents with their childs were visiting the academy to participate in it. All the students who helped with the organization were there with their parents. Before the party started, Shino began to talk to all people in the room.

"Welcome parents and childs for this years academy feast in our school. Christmas is just in front of us and thanks to our students, who helped us organizing today's event, we're promising you a great time this evening. But before we start, let's hear the welcome speech of our current Hokage Lord Seventh!".

Everybody applauded when Naruto entered the room except for Boruto, who's eyes are looking for Sumire.

' _I don't care for dads speeches. Where's Sumire?_ '

"Boruto-kun...", said someone behind him.

He turned around and saw the most beautiful thing in his life.

"S-Sumire...", Boruto stuttered.

Sumire was dressed in a purple dress with her hair unbraided. She was looking absolutely stunning.

"What is Boruto-kun?", Sumire asked.

"N-Nothing. Y-You look incredible", Boruto stuttered

"T-Thank you. I am glad you like it", she says.

The people were once again applauding. Both of them turned around to see Lord Seventh walking down the podest.

"My father's finally finished. So what do you want to do first?", Boruto asked.

"I-I would like to dance with you", Sumire asked shyly

"Onii-chan, who is that?", said a girl approaching them.

"Ohhh Himawari, that's a good friend of mine. Could you leave us alone for now?", Boruto said.

"Okay Onii-chan, mommy, daddy and me are going to the buffet now", Himawari said to him.

"Thank you", Boruto said as she left them.

"Let's go Sumire", he said to her and they moved to the dance area, where the kids are already there.

Inojin danced with Namida, Denki with Wasabi, Shikadai, Mitsuki and Iwabe were standing outside of the dance area while Metal and Sarada danced alone. Chocho wasn't there but was enjoying the buffet not that far away. Sarada noticed and approached them.

"Good evening Sumire and Boruto", said Sarada as she was approaching them.

"Good evening Sarada", Sumire said.

"Yeah hi Sarada", Boruto said.

"So I see you're getting along together pretty good", Sarada said to them.

"Yes it seems so", Sumire blushed.

"...", Boruto said nothing to her.

"Well have fun and let's dance", Sarada said to them before she walked away, once again winking at Sumire.

Boruto showed her his hand, asking her for the dance.

"Boruto-kun...", Sumire said, as she remembered when he saved her and also offered her his hand when the Nue dimension collapsed.

"Come one Sumire. Let's start", Boruto said to her, grinning.

Her heart beat faster and faster, but she managed to lay her hand on his, before he pulled her up more closely to him.

They started dancing to the slow, peaceful music they heard. It seemed like the perfect night for both of them.

"Sumire, I am glad that you asked me out to help out for this event. I never imagined to have so much fun with you and you really became one of the most important person in my life", Boruto started

"H-How important?", Sumire stuttered.

"This important".

Boruto leaned to her and pressed his lips onto hers. Her heart felt like it would explode and she closed her eyes, simply enjoying their first kiss together. Boruto felt the same and wrapped his arms around her body. Sumire just did the same at the same moment. The moment felt magical to both of them and it seems like that moment lasted forever.

"Boruto-kun, I love you", Sumire confessed.

"I love you too Sumire", Boruto also did.

After the kiss, they continued dancing slowly together again. They smiled to each other the whole time.

"Sumire I need to ask you something...", Boruto started.

"Yes my love?", Sumire asked back.

"Would you like to celebrate christmas with me and my family during the holidays?"

...

* * *

 **That's the end of the story. As you probably noticed the end was a bit open ended, but I did it intentionally because for a simple reason: I'll make a sequel to this. It will be a bit shorter and probably an one-shot story, but I promise you will like it. It will come out either on the first or second christmas day. Before that I'll release another chapter of my main story "My path towards a better future", which isn't related to this story in any way (somebody asked it).**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little story and I would like to see some comments. Also happy Christmas to you all already.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
